


Guilt

by immortalje



Series: Down and Up [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase feels guilty.Sequel to Alone.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Down and Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051607





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> For my [100moods](https://100moods.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
> Prompt: 048. Guilty ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html))

He hadn’t expected the hurt and pain he felt whenever he looked at House, hadn’t expected to feel guilty about his decision.

Only now did he notice how much House had changed. Ever since he had broken up with the older man, he had been confronted with the changes. House was distant, but it felt as if he couldn’t come closer, as if he didn’t a have a choice but staying away and that worried Chase. The changes in House also made Chase realise how much had changed during their relationship. It made him feel even guiltier for not realising it before.

Why had he left House? Because he was afraid to be sent away once House grew tired of him, but would House have really tired of him if he was willing to change?

None of the others had noticed a real difference, since only Chase had really been privy to the know House in that way. The only thing they noticed was House being more miserable, more likely to be in a bad mood, but how different was it to the usual House they worked with?

Chase itched to ask House what was wrong, but knew it wouldn’t be a good idea, feared the response. It sounded impossible, but he had managed to hurt House. Why would he answer his questions? Why would he want to talk to him? Why would he want to ease his guilt?


End file.
